1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a central vacuum unit, and more particularly to a compact central vacuum unit.
2. Background Art
It is common place for a central vacuum unit to be installed near or even in a living space. However, central vacuum units presently on the market come with many disadvantages. Generally, central vacuum units take up a lot of space, and more particularly vertical space. Consequently, it can be difficult to find a location to install such a unit. Ideally, an individual may want to install such a unit in a closet or in any other small enclosed area. Therefore there is a need for a more compact central vacuum unit with equivalent characteristics to the regular units on the market.
Another disadvantage lies in the fact that central vacuum units tend to generate unacceptable levels of noise. Even though the prior art reveals the introduction of sound absorbing materials and mufflers as well as other means intended to reduce the levels of noise emitted by existing central vacuum units, there is still a need for a more quiet unit.
A further disadvantage lies in the fact that typically central vacuum units are problematic to clean. The cage being permanently attached below the motor and the debris being collected in a canister attached below the chamber housing the motor causes the problem. When the canister is detached and removed to empty the contents thereof, any debris left on the filter covering the cage may fall to the floor. Even more, changing the filter results in a very messy outcome. Therefore, there is a strong need for a central vacuum unit that is less problematic to clean.
Also, the carbon dust generated by the motor of conventional central vacuum units is discharged directly into the surrounding environment preventing the installation of such units in closets where articles of clothing or food are stored.
There is thus a need for a new central vacuum unit which addresses the above-mentioned problems.